Phantom Angels
by ShadowPhantom164
Summary: Phantom and his twin sister, Spirit, are escaped angels. They landed in Amity Park after being teased and somewhat abused. They disguised themselves as ghostly superheroes and protect Amity as their home. Longer summary inside. First story on this site. I Don't Own Danny Phantom. I try not to abandon my stories.
1. Extended Summary

Summary – Phantom is an angel. He escaped from heaven and came to Earth about a year ago. With the town of Amity Park being invaded by ghosts, and it being the town he landed in, he decides to protect his new home. He and his twin sister, Spirit, disguise themselves as white-haired, green eyed, ghostly teenage superheroes. He added Danny to his name and Spirit added Phantom as her last name. Together, they protected Amity Park, whether they were wanted, or not. What happens when he and his twin get trapped in the Ghost Zone with a crowd that was dangerously close to a fight?

The newly named Danny Phantom and Spirit Phantom, changed their look, both now wearing a black and white hazmat suit. Danny's hazmat was jet black, with white-silver gloves, boots, collar, and DP symbol. Spirit's top was split diagonally from top left to bottom right and showed her midriff (I'm describing her from the front, except the arms, that's her left, not yours). The top right half was black, and contained her silver SP symbol. Her left arm had a silver glove. The bottom left half was smaller and silvery white. Her right arm had a pitch black glove. Her pants were black with the bottom half silvery white. The halves were split diagonally going inward. She wore silvery white boots underneath her pants. They both wore black cloaks, held together on the left by a green gem set in a black plate, with their hoods always drawn back. The green gems were glowing because the twins stored part of their power in there for emergencies.

* * *

_**(To prevent any misunderstandings and dislike of this story because of OCs, Spirit is actually Dani. She is just his twin instead of his clone in this story.)**_

_**Updates will be random, nut never more than a month apart. If they are, when I do update, I will post two chapters.**_

_**Also, if it's a holiday break, you can't hold me responsible for not updating. If I don't update during a break, it will be less likely that I will post two chapters, but I might try if I have time.**_


	2. Falling

**Chapter One - Falling**

**Phantom's POV**

I was currently flying above the streets of Amity Park fighting Skulker. The humans and the majority of the ghosts don't know I'm really an angel. I am extremely grateful for my ability to change forms and disguise myself. Only Spirit and I have this ability. I wonder how everyone would react if they what we really are. I'm just glad we're out of heaven. The other angels would tease us and some would even go as far as locking us out of heaven's gates or hurting us by breaking our wings. I mean, I know angels heal fast, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Why would they hurt us? Because Spirit and I are not full angels. We died and went to heaven. We came here as angels after we died at eight years old, but when we were about 10, we were experimented on when we accidentally came to an alternate universe of Earth. They only experimented because they didn't know we were angels, but it's completely against the rules to reveal ourselves to humans, so we didn't say anything to them. We escaped after we spent a year there and went back to heaven when we were eleven, but the damage was done. We already had black wings and unusual powers when we got to heaven. After the experiments though, we had an unusual ability to change to any animal we wanted too. The other angels, although they didn't know what else we were, knew we had been experimented on and that we were not full angels anymore.

Spirit and I escaped the experiments right after we turned eleven, stayed in heaven until we were fifteen, then Came down to Earth, where we stayed, but we used a secret way that would take us to a different universe than last time. We are now sixteen and happy to be rid of the torture that we endured from eight years old, to fifteen, whether it be from the other angels or the experiments. From eight to ten though, it wasn't as bad.

Anyways, after seeing that this town was being invaded by ghosts, we disguised ourselves as the ghostly teen heroes of amity park. Not everyone trusts us though, especially the Fentons. They are a small family of ghost-hunters consisting of Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton. Jazz is actually passive to me and the ghosts, but Jack and Maddie despise 'Inviso-bill' because I was framed and controlled a few times. That doesn't bother me much though.

What does bother me, however, is the small crowd below us watching the fight between Spirit, me, and Skulker. I scanned the crowd. Yup, just as I thought, the Fentons are here too. I don't know why Jazz was here though. Jack and Maddie shot up at me and Skulker. I dodged the shot and twisted again to avoid the second one shot by Skulker. I watched him closely as he had been acting weird this whole fight. I realized I was a little close to the ground, but if I moved now, Skulker would shoot at them to get to me. Spirit was on my right. I noticed a portal form behind Skulker after he pressed a button on his suit. Why would he- "Try to escape this, whelp!" he yelled and threw something at us.

I realized that he had thrown three things, not one. They were small machines, two of which I recognized as the same thing he used once before. They had a sharp point and looked kind of like a dart. They neutralized the powers that Spirit and I gained when creating our ghost forms. I'm glad he doesn't know of our true forms and origins or it would keep us from using our powers that are secret. Those are the animal forms, morphing to our different forms, and our powers we have as angels. It took about thirty seconds to neutralize our powers. It was painful though, as it electrocuted us to temporarily render us powerless. Well, he thought we were powerless, we just didn't have our ghost form's powers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the third device land in the middle of the crowd as the other two devices stabbed into Spirit's side and my arm. The device in the crowd expanded into a swirling green and black portal. I would have panicked when it pulled the Fentons and about seventeen other people from the crowd into the ghost zone, but I was blacking out and my emotions were dimmed from my disoriented state due to the electricity. Spirit and I started falling and the last thing I saw was the edges of the portal as it closed over our heads.


End file.
